


"You're lucky I love you."

by Loviing



Series: Malroth and Loviing shenanigans [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loviing/pseuds/Loviing
Summary: When finally reunited before the last stand, an emotionally overwhelmed Loviing let it slip that she loved him. Of course, he wouldn't leave it alone.





	"You're lucky I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, but this game inspired me. It did well on tumblr, so I made an account to post it, and other future drabbles here. <3

Loviing sat at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling precariously as she gazed into the soft night. They had just saved this little slice of heaven, her and Malroth, and the "Holy Shit We Survived" party showed no signs of slowing down. Sadly, she had gotten her fill of it an hour ago, and so she snuck away to wind down, to let her mind wander aimlessly, and wander it did. The past month had been a whirlwind of turmoil, tears, adrenaline, starting with Moonbrooke. Skelkatraz could have also been argued as the beginning of her hell, but at least she had some time to recover after, as slight as it was.

Loviing frowned, thoughts souring, giving her guts a twist. Their stupid little war thrashed her like no other island had, and… and Warwick. That little piece of-... She let loose an undignified chirp, startled out of her anger by someone unexpectedly plopping down next to her, joining her on her ledge. Even in the dark, his laughter at her expense gave him away. Malroth. 

"Yeah, yeah, ya got me, ya sneaky git." She nudged him in the ribs. "What made ya leave the celebrations, bud? Lulu got some blood in her alcohol system?" she asked, quirking a playful eyebrow at him. 

"I think she got all the destructive power I lost, we can't let her drink anything ever again. Ever." The pair shared a chuckle, a moment of calm quiet passing over them. "I am here for a reason, though. Lo," she turned to look at him, catching his red eyes easily, "do you remember me saying we had to talk?" 

Oh. Oh. Oh yes she did remember. They needed to have at least a few words over what happened between them. Moonbrooke, while he was gone, Malhalla, the fight, her... accidental confession. Shyness or nervousness aren't typical traits one would use to describe dear Loviing, but now she found herself fidgeting, fingers toying with her necklace, avoiding her best friends gaze, and biting her lip.

"Mmm, yeah. I was there for that. What topic ya wanna start on?" She wouldn't dodge whatever he wanted to chat about, as unready as she was.

"You can relax, I'm not going to hit you with something heavy. Not tonight."

Malroth placed a firm arm around her shoulders, tugging her into him. She failed to notice how nippy the night was getting until she was shoved against him, so this was a welcome change.

"Ya sure? We don't exactly have a ton of light things in comparison."

"Yeah. I can't say I'm in the mood for it. I wanted to talk about something specific. Happened around when we got back together." Time appeared to slow. "You know, after I made those herbs for you," Please no. "You hugged me, and" Existential dread. Self loathing. Panic. Lots of panic. "I remember you said something along the lines of 'You're lucky I love you'? Remember that?"

Boom. There is was. Light topic her ass. She just may have ruined her friendship with this glorious man, her number one, her rock, her best friend, all because she let euphoria take the wheel for a microsecond. She fucked up. Goddess did she fuck up. It's all or nothing, Loviing, own up. "I. Ah. Yeah. Yeah. I remember. Listen, I'm sorry for tha-"

Malroth's grip on her tightened, and suddenly she found herself pulled fully into his lap.

Malroth made a noise halfway between frustration and acceptance, debating on how to word himself. "I am... lucky, I mean. I am lucky to have met you, lucky we stuck together, lucky to have you now." With a chuckle, he added "Very lucky that you love me." That earned him a shove and a very embarrassed pout. Cheeky ass.

"See, now I feel like you're mocking me."

"Only a little bit." He shrugged, silent once more. Loviing couldn't fully tell where he was trying to lead the conversation. On one hand, he obviously had no problem with whatever her feelings were, which was a relief. He was being affectionate, similar to how close they were when they left Khrumbrul-Dun, but he was hung up on something or another. 

"Would... you consider yourself lucky?" His expression was serious, but his eyes kept searching her face in worry. "If I... felt the same?" 

Loviing's eyes widened, but she never got the chance to reply. 

"I mean I think I do? I have nothing to compare it to, except what you, Babs and the guys told me so. I just know that I don't ever want to leave your side again. I want you to be safe, and happy, and happy with me-" he rambled. There was this dopey grin on her face that grew and grew and grew with each passing second. "and I have this weird feeling in my stomach thinking about all the stuff we've done together, and-"

"Mal!"

Ah, there we go, the sweet sound of whistling wind and nothing else. The breeze danced around them, picking up speed along with Loviing's own heartbeat. She placed a hand on Malroth's face, her thumb caressing his cheek. Upon closer inspection, his cheeks and ears were flushed, and it wasn't from the chill in the air, either. She took a heavy breath, trying to calm herself for what was to come.

"I have an idea." She mused, leaning in closer, "I'm going to do something, okay? Let that answer your questions, maybe? Tell me how ya feel after. Ya trust me?" Malroth didn't speak, but nodded obediently, as if in a trance. She swallowed heavily, and finally closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and a little unsure for them both. She could feel him tense up, yet his grip on her pulled her whole body flush against him. Loviing felt as if her face was on fire, and her heart was going to explode. As chaste as it was, as experimental as it was, this was something she only dreamed about, maybe once or twice… or maybe more, who's counting?

Finally pulling away, she had to gawk at him. There was this outrageous yet deliriously happy smile on his stupid, handsome face. Unfortunately, this smile proved itself to be contagious, and soon she was beaming back at him. 

"What's with your face, Mal? It's gonna break if you keep that up, ya know."

"I don't think I can stop… not that I want to. To answer your previous question..." He rested his forehead against hers, a hum of contentment being heard from both Builder and Destroyer. "I think I need a few more of those. Just to really make sure what my feelings are."

"You really are lucky I love you, brat."


End file.
